CHiPs '07: Drive it Like it's Stolen
by FireBuff51
Summary: CHiPs, updated for the 21st Century. Ponch and Jon, two young CHP motor officers pursue criminals and protect the public across the L.A. freeways.


"**CHiPs" '07**

_Writer's note: This is an updated version of "CHiPs" set in the present day using modern technology and tactics. Some scenes are loosely based on the show's original pilot episode._

XXXXXX

Three tones sounded across the CHP "Black" radio channel.

" ATTENTION CENTRAL UNITS, 7-MARY 3 AND 4 ARE IN PURSUIT OF A BLACK ESCALADE, SOUTHBOUND HARBOR FREEWAY APPROACHING LAKE."

The SUV roared through the morning traffic at 80 miles per hour. Two California Highway Patrol motorcycle officers kept pace with it, their red and blue lights flashing.

The truck abruptly cut across three lanes of the freeway, causing a white compact car to nearly drive up onto the shoulder. The Escalade sped down the off ramp and the two officers raced after it. As soon as they entered surface streets, they hit their sirens.

" L.A, 15-7-Mary 3, we have exited the freeway and are now eastbound Alameda crossing Elm.", called the first officer, Jon Baker into his helmet's microphone.

His partner, Francis Poncherello zoomed after him as the two officers leaned into the next turn.

Baker, riding a BMW-1100 led Poncherello who followed on an older Kawasaki Police-1000 motorcycle.

Poncherello gunned his motor's engine and closed in on his partner's right flank.

" 15-7-MARY 3 AND 4, BE ADVISED, YOUR PLATE COMES BACK AS AN LAPD STOLEN OUT OF WEST L.A..", the dispatcher reported.

The truck approached a line of stopped cars at the intersection. The driver steered the SUV out of the street and up onto the curb where it crashed into a news paper rack, sending a flurry of papers into the air. Several pedestrians were forced to leap out of the way as the truck careened recklessly down the sidewalk.

Baker steered around the line of backed-up cars and stopped in the busy intersection, while Poncherello zipped onto the sidewalk and followed the truck. The Escalade rolled off of the curb and steered back into the intersection.

Poncherello sped through the intersection and past his partner, now taking the lead in the pursuit.

The truck continued on it's dangerous course for several more blocks until it approached another patch of morning gridlock. Suddenly, the driver jerked the truck across two lanes of the boulevard and turned directly into oncoming traffic where it made a sharp left turn and disappeared down the hill.

An approaching stake-bed truck was forced to make a hard left turn, where it crashed into a mini-van. The sudden change in direction shifted the truck's center of gravity and several wooden crates broke through the stakes and smashed to the pavement, splattering tomatoes in the street.

Poncherello applied his brakes and skidded to a stop, narrowly missing a collision with the truck and it's spilled load.

Baker cut his siren as he rolled to a stop in the intersection.

" L.A., 15-7 Mary 3. We have an 11-83 at Vinewood and Sheldon.", Baker reported as he stepped off of his bike." Pursuit is CODE-4. Suspect last seen northbound Sheldon from Vinewood. Roll 11-41 and units for traffic control."

" Ma'am, are you okay? ", Poncherello asked the mini-van's driver as he peered inside the vehicle.

" Yeah. I…I think I'm okay.", the woman answered as she pushed away the deflated airbag.

The driver of the produce truck, a large chubby man wearing a red cap hopped down from the cab of his truck and walked around the dented front grille.

" Hey, you all right, there? ", Baker called slipping off his mirrored sunglasses.

" I'm fine.", the truck driver moaned." Oh maaaan! Look at this! They're gonna dock my pay! It's my third accident this year! "

Poncherello angrily ripped open his chinstrap and slipped off his blue and gold helmet.

" Man! Do you believe that guy? ", he spat." He was driving like a maniac! "

" Him? ", replied Baker, unbuckling his strap and letting it hang from his helmet." Pretty fancy move following that guy up onto the sidewalk, Ponch."

Poncherello shrugged.

" Well…you know how I get sometimes during a pursuit. I just get in "The Zone". You know what I mean, Partner? "

" Yeah, well, Getraer finds out about that stunt and you'll probably be workin' the desk for a month."

" Oh, Getraer. I almost forgot about my favorite Sergeant. You know, he hates me and I have no idea why."

" No idea? ", Baker replied as he began to direct traffic." Every time we go 10-8, you seem to give him a new reason to bite your head off."

" Oh, yeah? ", Poncherello waved a car through the intersection." Name one."

Another stake broke on the side of the truck and an avalanche of wooden boxes toppled off and crashed down onto Poncherello's motorcycle, knocking it over and covering it in a pile of fresh tomatoes.

Poncherello rested his hands on his hips and stared at the ground.

" **_DRIVE IT LIKE IT'S STOLEN "_**

Ponch and Jon lowered their heads and attempted to creep into the back of the briefing room at the Central L.A. CHP office.

Sergeant Joe Getraer stood behind a podium at the front of the room before his officers.

"…so that's today's car assignments.", he said, looking up from his notes." And of course, Baker and Poncherello. Late again for briefing. I wish that I could say that I was surprised…."

The other officers turned to face them.

" Uh, sorry, Sergeant.", Ponch said, flashing a nervous smile." We got in this GTA pursuit and…"

" Yeah, it was crazy, Sarge.", Jon added." Ended up in a T.C.."

" I heard the radio.", Getraer replied." Just sit down already. That brings me to my last point. It seems that we have a new auto theft/carjacking ring working in our area. Looks like Baker and Poncherello have already encountered them. M.O. is that they steal luxury SUV's straight off the street. They just walk up to the drivers while they're stopped at a light and then stick a gun in their face. Suspects are one male Caucasian and one male black. No further description. The stolen that Baker and Poncherello lost this morning was an Escalade out of LAPD West L.A. Division. LAPD also had two Lincoln Navigators stolen from Westwood last week and LASO is reporting that they had a Lexus GX taken from Malibu as well as a brand new H3 from West Hollywood. These guys are bold. They'll hit during the day, night, it doesn't matter. Any info, contact Division Auto Theft. Okay, that's it. Hit the bricks."

Ponch and Jon stood and gave each other a look as if to say " _That_ was close".

" Ah, not so fast you two.", the Sergeant said as he walked past them." Follow me."

The two young officers followed their sergeant into his office.

He sat down at his desk, folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

" So. Anything you want to tell me, Frank? "

" Me, Sarge? ", asked Ponch innocently." Well, ya know…I'm pretty ticked off that guy got away from us this morning."

" I mean about your bike, Frank."

" Oh."

" Yeah. Oh.", Getraer threw up his hands." When were you gonna tell me about what happened to your motor? Harlan tells me that the windshield's cracked, one of the spark plugs is busted and the bike's covered in Tomatoes. _Tomatoes_? Really? I mean, Baker, can you explain this? "

Jon tucked his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat.

" Uh…it wasn't really Ponch's fault, Sarge. See, the load shifted on that truck and-"

" I'm not talking about today.", the sergeant said as he began to type on his computer's keyboard. He swiveled the computer's monitor around for them to see and tapped it with his pen." Do you know what this is, Frank? "

" Uh…your Christmas card list, Sarge? "

Getraer tossed down his pen and placed his hands flat on the desk.

" That's the list of damage reports to all of the motorcycles that have been assigned to Officer Francis L. Poncherello. Tell me, Frank. Why is it that Jon's never had so much as a scratch on any of his bikes and yours can't seem to last you for one watch? What happens out there? I still can't figure out how your bike got stuck in glue."

" Look, Sergeant. I'm a good cop.", said Ponch, a hint of anger in his voice." I've had my share of collars lately. I'm one more bust away from gettin' my 10851 pin. I do whatever it takes to go out there and catch the bad guys and if I scratch up my bike once in a while, I'm sorry."

" It's not just a scratch and it's not just once in a while, Poncherello! ", Getraer snapped." You don't seem to understand that these machines belong to the people of California, Frank. You know, the people who pay our salaries? They're not your personal racing bikes. Why do you think you haven't ridden a BMW like everybody else? It's because I don't trust you to keep one of those bikes in one piece for any length of time. They're expensive. It's just makes good financial sense for you to ride one of the older reserves."

Jon stepped forward.

" Look, Sarge. Ponch doesn't mean for this stuff to happen."

The sergeant waved him off.

" Save it, Jon. I've heard it all before.", he sighed as he opened a desk drawer and retrieved a set of keys. He tossed them to Ponch.

" What are these? ", asked Ponch.

" Those are a symbol, Frank. Those are a symbol of either my stupidity or my misguided trust in you. I'm not sure which. Those are the keys to a BMW-1100 police model motorcycle. Only because we don't have any reserves available. Guard it with your life, Frank. Understand? "

" Yes. Sir.", Ponch flashed a smile." You can trust me."

Gertraer pointed a finger at Jon.

" Keep an eye on 'im, Baker."

" Aw, come on, Sarge…", Ponch protested.

Jon shoved Ponch out into the hall.

" You got it, Sarge.", he smiled and closed the door.

XXXXXX

" See? I told you Getraer was a good guy.", Jon said as he and Ponch crossed the parking lot to the motor pool.

" He's settin' me up is what he's doing.", Ponch said." I crash this bike and I'll be back in a car. He might even transfer me out of here. Maybe send me to the Death Valley office."

" You're thinkin' too much, Ponch. Just be careful and you'll be fine."

They stepped up to the open garage where several motorcycles were parked. Harlan Arliss, a diminutive man and the office's chief mechanic, stepped in front of Ponch wearing a white lab coat.

" Ponch. Before you take possession of this new bike, I just want to say something."

" Harlan, come on. Me and Jon gotta get back out there, baby.", Ponch said, trying to step past him.

" All I ask is that you please, for the love of all that is holy and just, PLEASE be careful. A…a little piece of me dies every time I see what happens to your motors, Ponch. They're my babies and I can't bear to see them mistreated."

" Don't worry, Harlan.", said Jon." I'll keep an eye on 'im."

Ponch flashed a broad smile as he gazed at the shiny black and white motorcycle before him.

He swung a leg over the side and eased himself down onto the seat.

" Oh, yeah. This is nice, partner. I can't wait to get this baby out on the road! "

" ATTENTION HARBOR FREEWAY UNITS, 11-83 WITH TWO VEHICLES. SOUTHBOUND 110, AT THE ROBERTSON OFF RAMP.", their radios called." ANY CENTRAL UNIT TO RESPOND, IDENTIFY."

Jon keyed his shoulder mike.

" L.A., 15-7 MARY 3 & 4 show us responding."

Ponch quickly slipped on his helmet and sunglasses.

" Don't worry, Harlan.", he said, starting the bike's engine." She's in good hands."

" As long as she's in your hands, I'll stay worried, thank you very much.", Harlan sighed.

XXXXXX

Ponch and Jon carefully weaved their way between the gridlocked cars on the 110 Freeway.

" Tell me I'm not seein' what I'm seein'.", Ponch called.

The two motor officers glided to a stop on the shoulder of the off ramp.

A maroon pickup had rear-ended a green Mazda Miata. The vehicles were blocking one of the two lanes, reducing traffic to a crawl. Standing in traffic behind the cars was a short bald man wearing a gray business suit and a large circus clown wearing a white and red polka-dotted jumpsuit and flaming red wig.

" You're an idiot! ", the short man shouted." Traffic was clear! Why did you stop? "

" Traffic was not clear, you moron! ", the clown shouted back." I would've gotten nailed by a bus if I pulled out into traffic! I think you're running some kind of scam! "

" What exactly happened here? ", Jon asked as he and Ponch stepped off of their bikes.

" What? How am I running a scam? ", the short man demanded.

" How are you running a scam? ", the clown mimicked." How are you…I tell you how you're running a scam. You rear-ended me on purpose so you can sue. It was one of those…swoop and squat deals! I saw it on the news. Yeah, swoop and squat! That's what you did! Swoop and squat! Swoop and squat! Swoo-"

" Hey! ", Ponch snapped." My partner asked you gentlemen a question."

The men both stopped and quietly faced the officers.

" Okay, first. I need to see your driver's licenses, registration and proof of insurance.", said Jon, opening his ticket book." And then you're gonna explain to me _one_ at a _time_ what happened. Got it? "

" Yes sir."

" Yes sir."

The men retrieved the necessary paperwork and handed it to Jon.

" Okay, Mr. uh…", Jon inspected the licenses." Santelli. Why don't you tell me what happened first? "

" Jingles.", said the clown.

Jon looked up from his ticket book.

" Excuse me? "

" Jingles. I go by the name Jingles.", the clown said plainly." Jingles the Clown. At least when I'm working. It helps me to stay in character."

" Okay. Well, uh, Jingles? Can you tell me what happened? "

Ponch looked away to hide his smirk.

" Fine.", continued the clown." I was late for an eight year old's birthday party. I was about to exit the freeway, when this giant MTA bus just pulled out in front of me. I had no choice, but to slam on by brakes. Next thing I know, this idiot crashes into the back of me! "

" Who are you calling an idiot, you freak? ", the short man shouted.

" Freak? ", the clown shouted." I'll-"

" That's enough! ", Ponch shouted." You. Jingles. Go stand over there. Now."

The clown threw up his hands and walked over to the edge of the road.

Ponch took the second man's license from his partner.

" Okay, Mr. Jordan. Tell us what happened."

" I was just minding my own business, heading down the ramp here, see? ", said the man, adjusting his red necktie." Traffic was completely clear. This guy starts and then just stops. I couldn't stop in time and I rear-ended him. I couldn't help it. What kind of guy just stops at the bottom of an off-ramp like that for no reason? "

" You weren't paying attention! ", the clown called." I saw you in my rear view. You were talking on a cell phone! "

" I wasn't on my cell phone! "

Jon stepped between the two men.

" That's it! That's it! ", Jon said sternly." Now look, the damage doesn't seem bad to either car. Can you go ahead and exchange information while my partner and I talk for a minute? Calmly? "

" Fine.", said the clown.

" Okay.", said the short man.

Ponch and Jon walked back to Jon's bike.

Jon radioed for wants and warrant checks as Ponch kept an eye on the two drivers.

" Can you believe these two? ", said Ponch, waving to a CHP black and white as it stopped behind them.

" Nothin' surprises me anymore, old buddy.", Jon said as Barry Baricza a lanky officer with brown hair stepped from the patrol car.

" Hey, Ponch. Hey, Jon. What've you guys got? ", asked Baricza good naturedly.

" Aw, just a fender bender.", said Ponch as he slipped off his helmet and hung it over one of the handlebars on his bike." I wonder how much he makes? "

" Who? ", asked Baricza.

" The clown.", Ponch laughed." Because it would take a whole lot of money to get me to dress up like that every day."

" 7-MARY 3, L.A..", the dispatcher called." YOUR SUBJECT, LAST OF SATELLI, FIRST OF WARREN, HAS A BENCH WARRANT OUT OF PASADENA FOR FAILURE TO APPEAR. YOUR SECOND SUBJECT, LAST OF MARTIN, FIRST OF JORDAN ALSO HAS A $600 WARRANT OUT OF POMONA FOR UNPAID TICKETS."

" 7-Mary 3, 10-4.", Jon replaced the mike." Looks like it's a good thing you showed up, Bear."

Ponch and Jon walked back to the two drivers.

" Well, Mr. Satelli. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you.", said Jon." You've got a warrant for your arrest."

" Me? For what? ", the clown called angrily.

" Failure to appear in court. I need you to turn around and place your hands on your head."

" Ha! Serves you right! ", the short man laughed, pointing at the clown as Jon arrested him." That's karma, pal! You caused the accident and now the Universe is makin' you pay! "

" Well, it looks like the Universe is workin' overtime today.", Ponch said." You have a warrant for your arrest as well, Mr. Jordan."

" Me? ", the man said innocently." What for? I'm an honest, law abiding citizen. I really am."

" Uh-huh.", Ponch pulled the man's arms behind his back." Except when it comes to paying your tickets? "

" Oh, that."

" Yeah. _That_."

" Mommy look! ", called a little boy from the back seat of one of the slow moving cars." Those policemen are arresting a clown! "

As Jon pulled one of the clown's arms behind his back the clown waved at the kid with his free hand.

" That's right! ", the clown called." The big bad Chippies are takin' Jingles to jail! "

" Why? ", the little boy cried.

" Free Jingles! ", the clown shouted, thrusting his fist in the air." Free Jingles!!! "

The gridlocked drivers began to honk their horns, either in favor of the clown or out of simple boredom.

Jon and Baricza wrestled the clown's arm behind his back and handcuffed him.

" Free Jingles! Free Jingles! ", the clown called as Baricza dragged him to his cruiser.

Ponch helped Baricza place both drivers in the back of the patrol car and walked back to his partner.

" Well. You're not too popular, Jon.", he laughed.

A school bus full of fourth graders slowly passed by. The children pressed their faces to the windows. They pointed their tiny fingers at Jon and booed loudly.

Jon slipped off his helmet and sighed.

" Well, I didn't sign on with the Patrol so people would love me.", he smirked.

XXXXXX

That night, a silver Lincoln Navigator pulled to a stop just off of Rodeo drive. Two men sat in their pick up truck at a nearby parking lot, watching the early evening traffic. The driver, an African-American male, nodded to his partner, a Caucasian male, who nodded back and quickly stepped from the truck.

He vaulted over the short wall and approached the Navigator in the street. As the female driver glanced at the man, he pulled open the door and pointed a ,44 Magnum in her face.

" Give me the car and you won't get hurt.", he said coolly.

Horrified, the woman complied. The man pulled her from the truck, then climbed in and slammed the door. He gunned the engine and sped off through the intersection, narrowly missing two cars.

The man's accomplice backed out of the parking lot and slowly drove away in the opposite direction.

" Help! ", the woman shrieked as she stood in traffic." Please! Someone call the police! "

XXXXXX

The next morning.

CHP Central briefing room.

" Our 215 suspects have struck again.", Getraer said." Beverly Hills P.D. is reporting that a male white relieved a woman of her vehicle at gunpoint last night around 18:00. I want these jokers caught before they harm someone or worse. A witness reports that there may have been a late model, green Chevy 1 ton pick up involved. Keep an eye out, alright? Next order of business, there's an elementary school class coming in for a tour today. Any volunteers to lead them through? Anyone? "

The sergeant scanned his officers' faces.

" Grossman, you do it."

Artie Grossman, a chubby motor officer looked up from his doughnut.

" Me, Sarge? I can't. I'll be in traffic court all day."

" Fine.", Getraer pointed at the back of the room.

" Baker. You did a good job with the last class. Be here by afternoon briefing."

Jon's head dropped as Ponch elbowed him and smiled.

" Okay, Sarge.", Jon sighed.

XXXXXX

Ponch and Jon cruised side by side down the freeway.

" Day two and no scratches.", Jon said, pointing to his partner's motorcycle.

" Come on, Jon. You're gonna jinx it."

" Sorry."

" I'm bein' extra careful, Partner. I even washed my motor and buffed it twice this morning before work. You know, just to keep it lookin' in tip top shape."

Jon was about to answer when he noticed a woman swing her leg over the railing of the next overpass.

" Ponch, look! ", he called, hitting his emergency lights.

" A jumper! ", Ponch called speeding after his partner.

The two officers sped down the off ramp and doubled back towards the street that ran over the freeway.

" L.A., 7-Mary 4, CODE-33.", Ponch called into his mike." We have a jumper on the Figueroa 405 overpass. Roll fire and units for 11-84."

They rolled onto the overpass and stopped their bikes at the curb facing traffic.

A young Hispanic woman had slipped her other leg over the railing and was now standing above the rushing traffic below.

Ponch and Jon advanced slowly.

" Miss, what are you doing on the other side of the railing? ", asked Ponch, carefully stepping to the woman's right as Jon stayed on her left.

" Stay away from me! ", she shouted." Just…just go away and leave me alone! "

Jon un-strapped his helmet and slipped it off.

" We can't do that.", he said, quietly laying his helmet on the ground." Now look, why don't you let us try and help you? "

" No. You can't help me. Go away and let me jump."

" Why don't you just talk to us, huh? ", Ponch offered." It can't hurt to talk, can it? "

" My boyfriend left me.", she cried." He…he's going back to his girlfriend. They…they're getting married! "

" What's your name? ", asked Jon." My name's Jon. This is my partner Ponch."

" Maria."

" I'm sorry to hear about that, Maria.", said, Ponch." I think any guy who would leave you has gotta be nuts. I mean, you're gorgeous."

" Yeah? Look how far…far it got me…", the girl wailed." He doesn't love me. What's it matter how pretty I am if he doesn't love me? "

Jon made a 'keep talking' motion with his hand as he inched closer to the woman.

Ponch nodded.

" Maria, look at me."

The woman stared down at the constantly moving mass of cars and trucks. An 18-wheeler roared past below and shook the overpass.

" Maria, look at me.", Ponch repeated.

The woman looked back up at Ponch, her eyes red from crying.

" I know that it hurts now, but there's other guys out there…"

" No! No there's not! ", she shouted." Not like Ramon! He was…he was everything…"

Jon took another step closer.

" I know how you feel.", said Ponch, also stepping closer as the woman returned her attention to the traffic below." My girlfriend…Jenny. She dumped me for another guy. Man, I thought I would never get over it, but after I talked with my friends, they helped me see that things would be better. I think that you just need someone to talk to. That's all."

Bonnie Clarke stopped her black and white in the middle of the overpass to stop traffic on the bridge. As she stepped from her car, Jon held up a hand to keep her back.

" I…I don't think talking would help…", the girl answered.

" Sure it would.", said Ponch." Talking always helps. I know things seem bad now, but if you just talk with someone-"

Another large truck rumbled by below. The girl screamed as her foot slipped and one of her hands flew off of the railing.

" Ponch! ", Jon shouted.

He and Ponch rushed forward. Jon leaned over the railing as he threw one arm around the girl's waist. Ponch grabbed her belt and one of her arms and the two officers pulled the young woman back over the railing and onto the sidewalk.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", the woman cried as she collapsed to the pavement." I'm so sorry."

" It's okay.", Ponch said, breathing hard." You're all right now."

Bonnie and Ponch helped the girl to her feet and guided her to the patrol car.

" Everything's gonna be okay, now.", Bonnie said as she helped the girl into the back of her car." We'll take you to the hospital and they're gonna help you, okay? "

The girl sniffed as she nodded.

Bonnie closed the door and turned to face Ponch and Jon as she keyed her shoulder mike.

" L.A., 15-7 Charles, we're CODE-4 on the bridge with one in custody. Cancel fire department", she sighed." How come you two are always getting caught in the middle of stuff like this? "

Jon picked up his helmet and dusted it off.

" Just lucky, I guess."

Ponch slipped off his shades and scratched his nose.

" Poor kid. I hope she gets the help she needs.", he said as he and Jon walked back to their bikes.

Jon slipped on his helmet and buckled the strap.

" Did you mean what you said? ", he asked, climbing back onto his bike." Did some girl named Jenny break your heart? "

Ponch climbed back onto his motor and slipped his sunglasses back on.

" Come on, Partner. You know me better than that.", he smiled as he started his motorcycle's engine." _I'm_ the one who does all the heartbreaking."

Jon watched as Ponch pulled back out into traffic.

" Of course.", he started his engine and followed his partner." How could I forget? "

XXXXXX

Ponch carried over his burrito, chips and drink and sat down across from his partner facing the street.

Ponch took a bite of his burrito and stared uneasily over his shoulder at the taco stand's parking lot.

" I don't like my bike bein' out of my sight."

Jon rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his soda.

" Ponch, relax, will ya? ", he sighed." You're doin' a good job, plus ya got _The Kid _lookin' out for you, too."

" Yeah, I know. I know.", Ponch said, wiping his mouth with a napkin." I'm just tired of bein' on Getraer's list. I'll relax. I promise."

" Good. Now talk about somethin' else 'cause your startin' to drive me nuts, Ponch."

" You remember that chick I told you about, Inez? She sent me an e-mail last night. She's got a friend and wants to go out tomorrow night."

" I don't know, Ponch."

" What's not to know? Inez is a great girl."

" Two things.", Jon said, eating a tortilla chip." One. It's not Inez I'm worried about. It's her friend, who probably looks like Grossie only with longer hair. Old Jon seems to get stuck with the less than attractive friend. Number Two. I'm a little iffy about girls you met over the Internet. What are you doin' pickin' up girls you met on the 'Net anyway? Don't tell me the ol' Poncherello charm is startin' to fade? "

A green Chevy pick up truck pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store across the street.

Ponch took another bite of his burrito.

" There's nothin' wrong with my charms, Partner. But you forget, I don't have all these hot chicks floatin' around the trailer park like you do at your place."

" And why do you still live in a camper? ", Jon took a bite of his burrito.

" I told you, my uncle gave me a good deal on it. And it's not a camper. It's a motor home."

Jon made a disgusted face.

" Oh, man. Every time. I told them no secret sauce and they always put in on. I mean, why do we keep comin' here? "  
" 'Cause the food's goo-", Ponch noticed the green pickup truck in the lot across the street." What was the description of that possible suspect vehicle in those carjackings? "

" Green Chevy 1-ton.", Jon answered." Why? "

Just then the white male half of the carjacking team quickly left the truck and headed for a yellow Hummer that had stopped for the light.

His partner honked his horn and pointed at the two CHP officers across the street.

The white male stopped and he and Ponch made eye contact. He raced back to the pickup truck.

Ponch grabbed his helmet as he stood.

" Let's roll, Partner! "

Jon keyed his shoulder mike as he and Ponch ran to their bikes.

" L.A., 7 Mary 3 and 4. We have possible 215 suspects in the lot at the northwest corner of Howell and Pacific. 1 male white, 1 male black. Green Chevrolet pick up. Notify LAPD and send us units to back."

" ATTENTION CENTRAL UNITS.", the dispatcher called as Jon and Ponch climbed onto their bikes." 15-7 MARY 3 AND 4 HAVE POSSIBLE CARJACKING SUSPECTS AT THE INTERSECTION OF HOWELL AND PACIFIC. UNITS TO BACK, IDENTIFY."

" L.A., 15-5-DAVID RESPONDING.", Gene Fritz called over the radio.

" 15-7-ADAM, SHOW ME BACKING, TOO.", Baricza's voice called.

As Ponch and Jon rolled out of the parking lot, the pickup peeled away from the convenience store and turned onto Pacific avenue.

" L.A., 7-Mary 4, we are in pursuit of the 215 suspects, southbound Pacific approaching Concord.", Ponch called into his helmet's mike." Green Chevy pickup, California: 7-Tom-Frank-3-3-2-1."

They hit their sirens and sped after the truck. They rolled down a steep hill and leaned into the left turn as they reached the bottom of the street.

The two officers expertly glided in and out of the noon time traffic, sirens blaring and lights flashing.

The suspects turned right and raced up a tall hill. As they reached the top, they were launched in the air briefly before landing on the downhill side in a cloud of dust and sparks from their dragging bumper.

Seconds later, Ponch and Jon were also rocketed off of the top of the hill, landing hard, but safely on their two wheels.

They each skidded as they reach the bottom of the hill, but continued on after the suspects, undaunted.

Fritz fell in behind them in his black and white Crown Victoria. An LAPD helicopter roared overhead.

" LAPD AIR-10 TO CHP UNITS.", the radio called." I'M ON YOUR BLACK CHANNEL. I'LL CALL THE PURSUIT FOR YOU AND OUR UNITS."

The suspect vehicle raced along the straight stretch of a busy boulevard. The truck sped past a transit bus that had begun to make a left turn, forcing the bus driver to brake sharply.

Ponch maneuvered around the stopped bus, followed by Jon and then the black and white. The truck turned and headed up another steep street.

" Aw, not another hill! ", Jon sighed." Where are we, San Francisco? "  
They reached the top of the hill which evened out into another straight stretch. As the suspects approached the intersection, an LAPD patrol car screeched to a halt in front of them.

The driver turned sharply, and at a such a high rate of speed, the pickup flipped over and rolled three times before it came to a rest on it's roof, littering the street in broken glass and debris.

Ponch and Jon stepped off of their bikes and took cover behind them with their weapons drawn. The patrol car doors opened and the officers exited, also with guns drawn.

The African-American suspect crawled from the wreckage and collapsed face down on the pavement. The white suspect crawled from the overturned truck, holding a pistol at his side.

Ponch and Jon pointed their weapons at him.

" Drop it, now! ", Jon shouted." Get on your knees."

The suspect tossed away the gun and dropped to his knees with his hands in the air.

They holstered their weapons and rushed forward. Ponch handcuffed the suspect on the round and handed him off to the LAPD officers while Jon handcuffed the other suspect and gave him to Fritz.

Ponch and Jon slipped off their helmets as they walked back to their motors.

" L.A., 15-7 Mary 3.", Jon keyed his mike." Pursuit is CODE-4. Two in custody."

Ponch smiled at Jon and held out his palm. Jon smiled back and slapped him five.

As Baricza reached the corner, he misjudged the turn and was forced to slam on his brakes. As he skidded to a stop, the front bumper of his patrol car nudged Ponch's bike and tipped it over.

Ponch jumped as he watched his bike crash to the pavement. He dropped his head.

" I think I'm gonna be sick."

Baricza stepped from his unit and ran a hand through his hair.

" Sorry Ponch."

Jon slipped off his shades and draped an arm over Ponch's shoulder.

" Aw, Ponch…"

Fritz leaned back against his patrol car and folded his arms.

" Ponch. I'm beginning to think you really are cursed."

XXXXXX

As Jon backed his motor into a spot across from the Central office front door. A black and white pickup truck stopped in the lot with Ponch's motor in the back of it.

Sergeant Getraer stepped outside with his arms folded. Jon hung his helmet on the handlebars of his bike and he and Ponch headed towards the office.

" Well, it was nice knowing you, Partner.", Ponch said, nervously fidgeting with his black gloves." It would've been nice to pass probation, but I guess those are the breaks."

" Take it easy.", Jon sighed.

" Hey, Frank.", Sergeant Getraer said." Heard about the pursuit. Nice job. You too, Baker. I already heard they spilled their guts about where all of the trucks are."

" Look, Sarge. Just give it to me straight, will ya? ", Ponch said." Should I turn in my badge now or later? "

" Relax, Poncherello. Baricza already called _and_ he sent a message over the MDT. It wasn't your fault. You're off the hook…_this_ time."

" Really, Sarge? Thanks.", Ponch flashed one of his trademark, super-bright smiles." I don't care what the other guys, say. You're okay in my book! "

" Well, thank you, Frank.", the sergeant said, waving to a yellow school bus as it stopped in front of the office." Now, Baker. I believe you have a tour to lead? "

The teacher stepped off of the bus and ordered her fourth grade students to line up beside the bus.

" Hello, kids.", Getraer called stepping off of the porch." Welcome to the California Highway Patrol Central Los Angeles office. Now, Officer Baker here will take you all on a tour of our office."

The children all began to whisper and look at Jon.

Jon stepped forward.

" Hey, everybody. My name is Officer Baker and welcome to-"

" He busted Jingles! ", one of the kids shouted.

" Yeah, he put the clown in jail! ", another boy shouted.

" He's a bad man! ", a little girl cried.

" Sssh! Kids, quiet! ", the teacher looked embarrassed and she gave the officers and apologetic look.

" He put the clown in jail! He put the clown in jail! ", the kids shouted in unison.

Jon let out a breath and threw his arms up.

" You put a clown in jail, Baker? ", asked Getraer.

Ponch slapped his partner on the back.

" Like you said, old buddy. You didn't join the patrol to be loved.", he laughed.

**_END_**

_"CHiPs" is the property of it's creator and studio. Story copyright William Bushman, 2007. _


End file.
